


Коллекционер

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Fantastic, Gen, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Шерлок — не частный детектив, но однажды к нему приходит посетитель и просит оказать странную услугу. А вскоре из здания МИ-5 крадут секретные документы...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для «Большой Игры-3» на Slash World форуме. Автор вдохновлялся невыполненной заявкой с джен&гет феста: "На Бейкер-стрит приходит странный гость. Он просит Шерлока помочь ему умереть. Шерлок было отказывает, пока не обнаруживает, что у гостя нет пульса". Фик в некотором роде AU: его события происходят между 2 и 3 сериями второго сезона, однако относительно нашей реальности это недалёкое будущее.

Когда Джон пришёл с работы, Шерлок был не один. Впрочем, так часто случалось, и это неизменно значило, что спокойного вечера не будет. Но на сей раз у Шерлока сидел не Лестрейд и даже не Майкрофт. Какой-то совершенно посторонний человек лет сорока на вид, русоволосый, с нездоровым цветом лица — надо бы улучить момент и посоветовать ему обратиться к врачу. Шерлок, как обычно, выглядел безэмоциональным и погружённым в собственные мысли, о чём думает, не поймёшь, но Джону показалось, что он несколько озадачен.

— Я не занимаюсь этим, — довольно резко сказал он в тот момент, когда Джон вошёл в комнату.

На столике у дивана мерцал монитор ноутбука, придавая коже Шерлока голубоватый оттенок.

— Но послушайте, мистер Холмс, вы же не знаете обстоятельств... — голос у странного посетителя был негромкий, приходилось вслушиваться, чтобы разобрать некоторые слова. 

— Это не имеет значения. Я не занимаюсь такими вещами. Джон, проводи, пожалуйста...

— Мистер Холмс, вы не понимаете! — посетитель резко подался вперёд и эмоционально взмахнул руками перед самым лицом Шерлока. Тот не терпел прикосновений от незнакомцев и рефлекторно перехватил руку гостя. На несколько секунд застыли в странной позе, глядя друг на друга. Наконец Шерлок отпустил руку посетителя и сказал:

— Джон, подойди сюда. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Шерлок, в прихожей пальто на полу валяется, так надо или поднять?

— Джон, это Уильям Фицрой, пожалуйста, осмотри его. Как врач.

Глаза у Шерлока блестели. Джон подумал, что осмотреть бы надо его самого — не похоже, чтобы Шерлок был увлечён делом посетителя, возможно, причина его состояния более тривиальна. Но послушно развернулся к Уильяму Фицрою. Цвет кожных покровов у того вблизи оказался ещё более нездоровым, чем показалось Джону издалека. Некоторые участки кожи были охвачены странным раздражением, которое больше походило на очаги некроза. Белки глаз мутные, губы иссиня-бледные: проблемы с сердцем. Джон взял Фицроя за руку, чтобы проверить пульс, — и замер, как незадолго до того Шерлок.

Дело даже не в том, что пульса не было. В практике Джона встречались пациенты, которым приходилось мерить его на шее, потому что на запястье он не прощупывался никак. Однако у Уильяма Фицроя на руке не было кровеносных сосудов. Никакого привычного узора из синих линий, к тому же у такого худощавого человека на руке вены должны просматриваться. Джон стал прощупывать тщательнее. Фицрой ободряюще улыбнулся ему. Джон нахмурился и приложил пальцы к шее пациента... то есть, конечно, посетителя.

Пульса не было. Совсем.

Джон положил руку на грудь Фицроя. Тот улыбнулся ещё шире. Грудная клетка не двигалась, биение сердца не ощущалось.

Шерлок, похоже, всё понял.

— Кто вы? — резко спросил он.

— Ну вот, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил Фицрой, — я знал, что у нас с вами получится разговор. Я математик. Обычный профессор математики, которому не повезло стать _его_ учителем.

— Кого — _его_? — Джон как завороженный глядел на человека, который делал вдох только для того, чтобы говорить.

— Я смотрю, мистер Холмс понял, кого я имею в виду.

— Он знает, что вы здесь? — голос Шерлока был резким, почти каркающим.

— Знает, конечно. Правда, ему неизвестно о нашей с вами беседе. Он послал меня поработать немного с вашей системой вентиляции и напугать доктора Уотсона. Ну, — Фицрой сделал неопределённый жест рукой, — посмотреть со значением, сделать что-то _подозрительное_... Заставить занервничать. Так как, мистер Холмс, начнём нашу беседу сначала?

— Джон, чаю, — не отрывая взгляда от посетителя, бросил Шерлок. Насколько Джон изучил своего друга, он сейчас напряжённо думал.

— Если вы поможете мне умереть, я расскажу вам всё, что знаю, и помогу, чем смогу, — продолжал Фицрой.

— Я не знаю, как вы живёте, поэтому ничего не могу вам гарантировать.

— Но вы постараетесь?

— Да. Я постараюсь. Рассказывайте. Джон!

Джон кивнул и пошёл на кухню. Иногда ему казалось, Шерлок заряжается чаем, как бензином. Жаль, пришлось уйти на самом интересном месте. Но если не принести Шерлоку чаю, начнётся скандал, ведь ему действительно надо.

Только сегодня Джон думал, что практика на удивление рутинна и хочется чего-то особенного. Ну, вот, получил особенное. Человека, который не дышит, у него не бьётся сердце и чай ему наверняка не нужен. Как и обед. Что же он такое, чёрт возьми?

*

— Ну? — раздражённо сказал Шерлок, когда за Джоном закрылась дверь.

— Я думаю, стоит подождать вашего друга, — невозмутимо ответил Фицрой. — Это ведь доктор Уотсон, верно? Значит, ему всё равно понадобится та информация, которую я могу сообщить.

Шерлок с недовольным видом откинулся назад. Он сидел на диване, точнее, нетерпеливо ёрзал на нём. И толку было посылать на кухню Джона, если этот тип не желает без него начинать разговор? Мог бы и сам сходить, тот же эффект.

Наконец Джон вернулся, как всегда, с двумя чашками. Протянул одну Шерлоку. Присел рядом.

— Я уже говорил: я профессор математики, — тут же начал Фицрой. — Всю жизнь работал с теорией вероятностей. Меня часто приглашали читать лекции студентам, потому что, по мнению многих моих коллег, я умею доступно объяснять. И вот однажды у меня появился талантливый ученик. Он был очень прилежен, штудировал дополнительную литературу, его курсовые проекты всегда отличались оригинальностью. После получения диплома он сразу стал готовить диссертацию — под моим научным руководством. Его интересовало управление вероятностями, в особенности в меняющейся среде. Тема обширная, её хватило на много лет исследований, он и сейчас этим занимается. Но однажды он пригласил меня к себе — уже после защиты диссертации, мы тогда часто встречались, иногда у меня, иногда у него, — и сказал, что настало время посвятить меня в его «особое исследование». Так и сказал: настало время. Его тяга к пафосу иногда бывала... забавной.

— Такой и осталась, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Возможно, — покладисто отозвался Фицрой. — Но у меня теперь нет чувства юмора, к сожалению. Итак, он сказал мне, что давно мечтал познать природу человека, искал для этого разные пути и наконец понял: самый правильный — путь цифр. Человек слишком субъективно изменчив, говорил он, а значит, правильно описать его можно лишь объективно постоянными категориями. Мы долго говорили... Я не смогу передать смысл его слов, я сам не до конца понимаю эту концепцию, я ведь всего лишь математик, а его работа математическая лишь отчасти. Там очень много программирования, биофизики, биохимии, я ничего не смыслю в этом. Он привлекал специалистов, около десятка одних только биофизиков. Мне было предложено принять участие в математической части разработок. Я с радостью согласился, думаю, вы понимаете мои чувства. Тогда мне и в голову не пришло, что все участники проекта, по _его_ замыслу, должны были стать и подопытными. Собственно, далеко не каждый из нас вообще понимал, к чему приведут наши исследования. Вы, мистер Холмс, хотели исследовать ту таинственную сеть, которой он опутал весь мир. Эта сеть — мы. Нас нельзя убить, потому что мы не живы. Нам не надо есть, спать, нас не мучат холод и жара, мы не испытываем некоторых чувств, так ценимых живыми – например, у нас нет привязанностей. Среди нас хватает отличных специалистов из разных областей: он коллекционирует всё самое лучшее. У каждого из нас есть свой кабинет, но адреса постоянно меняются, а чаще всего мы находимся в разъездах. К сожалению, никакой конкретной информации у меня нет, я занимаюсь только цифрами, так что не смогу ничем вам помочь. 

— Как он это сделал? — раздражённо спросил Шерлок. Привычка людей долго рассказывать то, что и так ясно, и умалчивать самое главное всегда его бесила.

— Понятия не имею, — Фицрой развёл руками. — Я заснул у себя в комнате. А проснулся вот таким. Простите, джентльмены, но моё время вышло. Мне надо возвращаться, иначе он заподозрит неладное. 

— Номер телефона? — быстро спросил Шерлок. — Электронная почта? Ник в скайпе?

Фицрой покачал головой.

— Он узнает. Контроль за нами у него на высшем уровне.

— Но как же тогда я вас найду? Вы ведь хотите от меня услугу, не так ли?

— Если вы сможете мне эту услугу оказать, то и разыскать меня сможете. Я верю в ваш разум, мистер Холмс. Всего хорошего. До свидания, доктор Уотсон. Не надо меня провожать.

Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на остывший чай. Неуверенно поднёс чашку к губам, выпил. Цифры. Как... просто. Человека можно познать цифрами. Почему ему самому не пришло это в голову? Он обращался к логике, но ведь логика — порождение человеческого ума, а математические законы существуют объективно.

— Джон, если ты увидишь когда-нибудь этого Фицроя, быстро беги оттуда. Он сказал тебе «до свидания». 

Шерлок ждал глупого вопроса, но Джон только кивнул. Поумнел? Скорее не обратил внимания на его слова, думает о чём-то медицинском. Например, о том, как можно двигаться, если у тебя нет кровообращения.

— Джон!

— Что, ещё чаю?

— Ты слышал меня?

— Да. Ты считаешь, что он предупреждал меня и встреча со мной запланирована. С чего вдруг? Он ведь математик, сидит считает, зачем использовать его как боевую единицу?

— Понятия не имею. Но он предупредил, — Шерлок чуть улыбнулся. — Я рад, что твой мозг развивается.

*

Новое дело поглотило Шерлока без остатка. Он даже ответил на звонок Майкрофта, чего давно не делал. Поморщившись, назначил встречу у себя дома, а когда Майкрофт приехал, велел ему опасаться людей, у которых нет пульса и которым не надо дышать. Потом был скандал: Шерлок кричал, что не употребляет никаких наркотиков и вообще они ему тогда понадобились для химических экспериментов, а не для употребления, а Майкрофт пенял Джону, что он не следит за здоровьем друга. Кое-как успокоив обоих, Джон попытался рассказать толком о таинственном посетителе — Шерлок то и дело перебивал. Майкрофт, кажется, до конца так и не поверил, но обещал обращать внимание.

Через два часа Джону перезвонила Антея. Долго и серьёзно расспрашивала. Шерлок велел переключить телефон на громкую связь, и они поговорили втроём.

Джон чувствовал себя Алисой, увидевшей белого кролика в жилетке и с часами. Вроде и вот он, кролик, бежит, торопится, посматривает на часы и бормочет: «Я опаздываю, Боже мой, я опаздываю!». Объективная реальность. Но смотришь на него и понимаешь: надо бы сходить к доктору, причём не кролику, он и так опаздывает, а тебе.

К какому доктору можно прийти с признанием в том, что ты собственноручно убедился в отсутствии у живого человека сердцебиения, Джон не знал. Ведь если Фицрой чудесным образом не солгал, если его информация — правда, а не измышления безумца, то говорить об этом опасно: человеком Мориарти может оказаться кто угодно. Шерлок не сомневался в словах странного профессора математики ни секунды. Джон пытался доказать ему, что вдвоём с Мориарти не справиться; Шерлок упрямо мотал головой и твердил: «Мы не вдвоём. С нами цифры».

Джон решил не говорить ему, что цифры играют и на Мориарти. Бессмысленно.

Зато теперь он присматривался к коллегам на работе. К людям на улице. К продавцам в магазинах. Ему всё время казалось, что они не дышат, на руках у них трупные пятна, а на лицах приклеенные приветливые улыбки. Как у Фицроя, когда Джон, холодея, пытался нащупать его пульс.

Шерлок искал лучших — ему казалось, он сможет собрать сеть Мориарти по кластеру. Джон считал это сизифовым трудом, но разве Шерлока переупрямишь? Теперь по квартире была разбросана уйма распечаток — про видных биофизиков, врачей, биоников... Джон как-то раз мрачно предложил погуглить знаменитых киллеров, но Шерлок отмахнулся, заявив: «Я их и так их знаю поимённо».

Когда Антея позвонила Джону во второй раз, он подумал, что надо бы проверить, дышит ли она. 

— Он не берёт трубку, когда я звоню, — в спокойном голосе, как всегда, не было ни капли дружелюбия. — Передайте ему, во-первых: проектом _заинтересовались_. Во-вторых, сегодня ночью были украдены секретные документы. Вора видели, в него стреляли и попадали. Он ушёл, следов крови не обнаружено. На Воксхолл-кросс* хотят ограничиться внутренним расследованием.

— А почему они вообще вмешиваются в ваши дела? Вы ведь занимаетесь делами безопасности в большей степени, чем они.

— Они считают, что это дела разведки. Подозревают кого-то. Мы думаем, они ошибаются.

— Хорошо, я ему, конечно, передам.

— Спасибо, — сказала Антея и отключилась.

Шерлок выслушал Джона с выражением хищной заинтересованности на лице. Потом, ни слова не говоря, вскочил и начал собираться.

— Ты куда? — спросил Джон, почти уверенный в ответе.

— Не я, а мы. В Темз-хаус**, конечно. Они без меня наворотят.

— А нас туда пустят?

Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на Джона.

— А куда им деваться? У них украли какие-то важные документы. Они хотят их вернуть, но не способны справиться сами. 

Джон смолчал. Самолюбие Шерлока было столь велико, что он просто не мог понять какие-либо возражения. Джон прекрасно представлял этот разговор: ах, они не уверены в моей компетентности? Идиоты. Очень конструктивный подход, ничего не скажешь, но когда Шерлока это волновало?

Возле Темз-хауса было тихо. Стояла какая-то кучка ирландцев, но вряд ли они имели отношение к Службе безопасности***. Шерлок направился прямо ко входу, вежливому охраннику, попытавшемуся преградить путь, коротко бросил:

— Я Шерлок Холмс.

Странное дело, но это сработало. Охранник приветливо улыбнулся и пропустил их обоих. 

— Подождите, джентльмены, я сейчас выдам вам электронные бейджи. Две минуты, пожалуйста. 

— Вы были там? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я? Я не был, сэр, но я познакомлю вас с теми, кто был. Они сейчас все там, на месте. Вот, прошу вас, — охранник протянул им два пластиковых прямоугольника. «Джон Уотсон, консультант», прочёл Джон справа от своей озадаченной физиономии. 

— Стив! — охранник махнул рукой. — Подмени меня, я отведу джентльменов.

*

Нескончаемые коридоры раздражали. Шерлок нёсся по ним, ругаясь сквозь зубы каждый раз, когда приходилось останавливаться и проводить выданной карточкой через щель электронного замка. Задержки, задержки, на каждом шагу задержки. А где-то сидит Мориарти и с интересом наблюдает за их трепыханиями. На такой черепашьей скорости его никогда не обгонишь.

— Комната триста пятнадцать, из которой украли документы, на этом этаже, — бубнил за спиной Тим Стайлз (Шерлок мельком прочёл имя на бейдже). — Прямо и налево.

Разумеется, здесь всё как всегда: толпится куча народу, следы уничтожены. Одно слово: профессионалы!

— ...вообще-то Служба безопасности — это мы, — с улыбкой голодного крокодила говорил подтянутый тип в костюме и галстуке — как его, Коннор? Джеффри Коннор, точно. — Вмешательство разведки не требуется.

— Мы не уверены в этом, — любезным тоном отвечал его брат-близнец — костюм из того же магазина, ботинки куплены дня на три позже. Кто-то из MИ-6, судя по всему; Шерлок их не различал. — Эти документы нужнее иностранным агентам, чем террористам...

— Но шпионажем тоже занимаемся мы, — мягко перебил Коннор.

— Позвольте, — пробормотал Шерлок и протиснулся между ними.

— В конце концов, мы не отстраняем ваших людей... — продолжал тип из MИ-6. Коннор взорвался:

— Только не хватало вам отстранять моих людей от расследования происшествия, случившегося в моём ведомстве с моими документами! Знаете ли...

Шерлок плотно прикрыл за собой дверь кабинета. Голоса спорщиков стихли.

Кабинет был совсем небольшим, здесь явно никто не работал постоянно. Хранилище для документов: окон нет, вдоль стен сейфы, напротив двери стол, на котором нет даже компьютера. За столом...

— О, Майерс. Рад, что вы здесь. Как здоровье сына?

Кирстен Майерс, перебиравшая бумаги, кучей вываленные на стол, подняла голову.

— Мистер Холмс? Удивлена, что вы поинтересовались, кто у меня родился. Спасибо, мне приятно. Сын здоров. Возьмите стул у той стены.

— Шерлок, куда ты всегда так мчишься? — Джон вошёл, вместе с ним в комнату ворвались голоса — спорщики из разных ведомств до сих пор препирались. — Здравствуйте, мэм.

— Майерс, это Джон Уотсон, мой помощник. Джон, это Кирстен Майерс, один из немногих толковых людей в здешнем отделе внутренних расследований. Так что случилось, расскажите толком.

— В половине двенадцатого ночи сюда проник посторонний. Двери открывал электронным ключом, на камерах видно — «белый пластик»****. Сейф с документами вскрыл вручную, знал код. Перебрал папки, взял нужное и ушёл. Я сейчас проверила — исчезла только одна папка.

— Что в ней?

— План охраны саммита в Глазго. 

— Когда саммит и кто там будет?

— С двадцатого по двадцать пятое. Ожидаются главы стран ЕС.

— Ясно. Когда его заметили?

Майерс отвела глаза.

— Когда он вышел из здания. Начали стрелять, но он метнулся к мосту и исчез. 

— Кто отвлекал охрану?

— Нетрезвый бродяга, ломился в ворота, твердил, что заночует у дверей и никому не станет мешать. 

— А тех, кто следил за камерами?

— Никто их не отвлекал, — зло сказала Майерс, — они клянутся, что никого не видели. Но на записях камер чёткая картинка, они просто дурью маялись. 

Шерлок промолчал. Камеры ещё предстояло проверить. Он кивнул Майерс и вышел из кабинета.

— Позвольте, — снова бормотнул, протискиваясь между неутомимыми спорщиками. Спустился на первый этаж. Где сидит начальник охраны, он помнил.

— Дайте мне записи камер, — заявил с порога, ткнув в сторону здоровенного детины в форме своим бейджем. — Начиная с двадцати трёх часов. Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже посмотрел, очень внимательно. Мне нужен глаз врача, ты понял?

На самом деле всё было плохо. Отвратительно. Ужасно. Шерлок знал, что рассказывать Майкрофту правду о сети Мориарти не стоило. Понятно ведь: возможностью делать неживых сотрудников заинтересуются и начнут внедрять. Но и скрыть эту информацию было невозможно. Мориарти собирает коллекцию разных специалистов не для того, чтобы любоваться ею. Он обязательно захочет продемонстрировать своё богатство миру, и ночная кража — лишнее тому подтверждение. Запланированное, скорее всего.

Эту партию Мориарти выиграл, как ни крути. Даже если он не захватит весь мир или что там он собирается захватить, его технология станет знаменитой.

Шерлок поморщился. Он не испытывал любви к людям, но мысль о том, что превращение живых существ в ходячих мертвецов станут преподносить как благо для общества, вызывала у него отвращение.

Плёнка крутилась. Шерлок смотрел на пустые коридоры Темз-хауса и понимал, что именно сейчас, в эти самые секунды, заканчивается самая захватывающая игра в его жизни. В голове чётко оформлялось понимание: есть вещи, которыми играть нельзя. Шерлок с удивлением рассматривал новую мысль, ощупывал, знакомился с ней, с интересом смотрел, как наполняется смыслом глупое слово «нельзя». 

На плёнке открылась дверь. Вошёл человек: чёрный костюм, лакированные туфли, на сгибе локтя — чёрный зонт-трость. Обычное дело: сотрудник вернулся за забытыми документами, или что-то срочное сорвало его из дому. Человек шёл по коридорам спокойно, привычным движением проводил картой, открывая двери. По сторонам не глядел: маршрут явно хорошо знал. 

— Назад открути, — бросил Шерлок.

Дверь открылась. Человек вошёл.

— Ещё раз.

Дверь открылась. Человек вошёл.

— Ещё раз.

Дверь открылась.

— Стоп. Джон, ты видел?

— Что? — непонимающе моргнул Джон.

— Что-нибудь.

— Пожалуй... пожалуй, да. Полосы пошли чуть быстрее перед тем, как дверь открылась. Изображение мигнуло. 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Отлично. Дальше.

...Человек шёл по коридорам спокойно, небрежно помахивая зонтом. Привычным движением проводил картой, открывая двери. Головой не крутил, не присматривался к надписям на дверях. Совершенно не беспокоился, что его могут заметить. Оператор «вёл» его, переключаясь с одной камеры на другую.

Человек переступил порог комнаты триста пятнадцать. Не оглядываясь по сторонам, сразу прошёл к интересующему его сейфу, быстро набрал код. Дверца распахнулась; человек вынул папки с верхней полки, просмотрел, взял одну из них, остальные положил назад. Захлопнул сейф. Выходя, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, убедившись — согласно правилам поведения в документохранилище, — что замок сработал. Спокойно, не торопясь, направился к выходу — на сгибе левой руки чёрный зонт-трость, в самой руке папка. Шерлок внимательно смотрел, как он открывает двери электронным ключом: быстрые, экономные движения. Как спускается по лестнице, даже не попытавшись подойти к лифтам — они ведь в это время отключены. Как выходит из здания...

— Вот, опять! — воскликнул Джон. — Опять мигнуло, видели?

— Повтори этот момент пару раз, — велел Шерлок.

Дверь открывается, человек выходит... Изображение «моргает». 

...выходит... «Моргает».

— Всё ясно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Эту картинку не пускали на мониторы, ваши люди действительно любовались пустыми коридорами. Теперь объясните мне, почему его увидели, когда он вышел, но не увидели, когда входил.

— Наружка сбойнула, отвлеклись на бродягу, — начальник охраны без энтузиазма признавал очевидную некомпетентность своих людей. — Может, этот тип вообще ушёл бы незамеченным, но на все секретные документы нанесён специальный... назовём это «маркер», и когда их вынесли из здания, сработала сигнализация. 

— Ясно. Джон, да или нет?

Джон вздохнул.

— Очень похоже, Шерлок.

— Джон!

— Да, — ответил он после небольшой паузы.

— Ясно, — повторил Шерлок. — Я хочу поговорить с теми, кто пытался его поймать.

Следы, конечно, были уничтожены — если вор их вообще оставил. Охранники мямлили и пытались свалить вину друг на друга. 

— Ну, я вообще не за этим выходом должен был следить... — отводил глаза долговязый брюнет с ранними залысинами. 

— Я только десять минут как на смену заступил, и тут бродяга... — тёмно-русый парень с родимым пятном на щеке рассматривал носки своих ботинок.

— Я стрелял! — с вызовом вскинул голову темноволосый коротышка с круглым лицом. Он зло смотрел на Шерлока — похоже, начальство отказывалось ему верить. — И попал, точно вам говорю! Не знаю, почему он ушёл. Я попал!

Выслушав всех, Шерлок убрался из этого чёртового места. Майерс, кажется, о чём-то спросила, но он не стал оборачиваться.

Поднялся ветер. Шерлок поднял воротник.

— Джон, насколько ты... уверен?

— Грудная клетка не двигалась. Это точно. 

— Я понял.

Зазвонил телефон. Шерлок поморщился — большинство сообщений можно прислать смской, но людей всегда тянет поговорить. Посмотрел на номер, поморщился ещё раз. Поднёс телефон к уху.

— Грег, ты немного не вовремя.

— Приезжай немедленно, Шерлок. Это по поводу результатов экспертизы. Ну, той, о которой ты просил. 

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Сейчас буду, — и отключился. — Джон, поехали. 

*

Как только они следом за Лестрейдом зашли в комнату, Джон понял: сейчас будет жарко.

— Что за ерунду вы мне подсунули? — раздражённо спросил Андерсон. — У этого психа даже воздух ненормальный! Что это за кошмар химика, я вас спрашиваю?

— Грег, ты зачем меня позвал? — Шерлок развернулся к инспектору.

— Показать тебе результаты экспертизы, — Лестрейд говорил ровным, спокойным тоном; Джон видел, как он за спиной показал Андерсону кулак. Тот передёрнулся. — Они... весьма необычны.

— Ни черта себе необычны, — пробурчал Андерсон, — они невероятны!

— Толком объясни, — мягко попросил Лестрейд.

— Вот распечатка, химсостав, — Андерсон, само собой, передал лист не Шерлоку, а Джону. Кажется, эксперт-криминалист искренне считал, что «этим психозом» можно заразиться. — Но такого не может быть! Таких веществ не существует, не может существовать, они нестабильны настолько, что должны распасться через доли секунд после создания.

Шерлок выхватил у Джона распечатку и стал изучать.

— Они нестабильны у тебя в пробирке или должны быть нестабильны? — спросил он, не отрываясь от формул.

— Чёрт возьми, ты же разбираешься в химии, ну! Должны быть нестабильны! А они стабильны, чтоб их разорвало! Как бы я их иначе нашёл в той чёртовой смеси, которую принесли из твоей чёртовой квартиры, а? Головой подумай, ты же умник!

— Переформулирую для тупых: когда ты исследуешь воздушную смесь, воздействуешь на неё реактивами, эти вещества остаются стабильными или разрушаются у тебя на глазах?

— Остаются, — процедил Андерсон сквозь зубы. — Хотя это против законов химии! И физики! И Британии! У тебя в доме и воздух психический!

— Законы Британии-то тут при чём? — Джон всё ещё пытался шутить, надеясь разрядить обстановку и как-то примирить этих двоих с существованием друг друга.

— Добавлять такие смеси в вентиляцию жилого помещения незаконно, — отрезал Андерсон, — даже если это жилище психа, опасного для общества. Они ядовитые. 

— Очень странные соединения, — пробормотал Шерлок, — в них есть что-то... Какая-то стройная схема...

Потирая лоб и не отрывая взгляда от распечатки, он вышел.

— Джон, какая фигня у вас происходит? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Эээ... Я даже не знаю, что именно вы исследовали.

— Он принёс мне металлическую капсулу, сказал, она была в вашей вентиляции. Попросил сделать экспертизу. Джон, что происходит?

— Простите, инспектор, я... Я не могу сказать. Это... дела разведки, понимаете? Совершенно секретно, всё такое... Простите.

Джон совсем смутился и торопливо вышел из комнаты. Вслед ему донёсся растерянный голос Андерсона:

— Почему тогда ему в разведке экспертизу не провели? Там же спецы получше...

*

Шерлок совершенно не мог думать. Чтобы его мозг работал в полную силу, нужны подходящие условия, которые сейчас было невозможно создать. Приходилось следить за Джоном.

Сам Шерлок, конечно, способен противостоять Мориарти. Не то чтобы тот вовсе не мог ему навредить, но по крайней мере элементарные правила Шерлок соблюдал. А Джон — обычный человек, совершенно безмозглый во всём, имеющем отношение к безопасности. И следующей целью Мориарти выбрал именно его.

Сам Джон говорил, что у Шерлока появилась мания, что ему надо лечиться, что он, Джон, может порекомендовать хорошую клинику. Шерлок предлагал ему обсудить это с Андерсоном и Донован.

— Ты найдёшь у них полное понимание, — говорил он, ожидая Джона под дверью туалета. — Но если ты сам не понимаешь, какой опасности подвергаешься, может, просто сделаешь это для меня?

Шерлок понятия не имел почему, однако это работало. Глупая фраза, не несущая в себе никакого смысла. «Сделай это для меня». 

Джон сердился. Не поймёшь его: то сам говорил, как волнуется, когда Шерлок уходит надолго, не предупреждая, то ему не нравится постоянно быть рядом. 

Раз в день Шерлок брал пробы воздуха в квартире. Пока всё было чисто.

Майерс звонила и писала на электронную почту. В Темз-хаус Шерлок больше не ездил: на улице могут напасть на Джона, а в толпе неудобно стрелять. Да в мёртвых и без толку.

За последние дни Шерлок понял то, чего не смог понять за прошедшие месяцы: у него появилось слабое место. Обидно, но Мориарти выяснил это раньше и вцепился мёртвой хваткой. 

Отдавать Джона Шерлок был не намерен никому. Даже Мориарти. Тем более Мориарти.

Идиоты из разведки бегали как ошпаренные, саммит перенесли в Эдинбург, часть охраны сменили. Шерлок снова и снова просматривал список пропавших документов, их копии — он выучил наизусть каждую строчку, но целей этого дурацкого преступления понять не смог. Ведь очевидно же: после кражи документов место действия изменят, охрану усилят, старания утроят. Зачем это надо Мориарти? Он что, стал преданным роялистом и хочет, чтобы королеву охраняли получше? По версии Джона, Мориарти надеется воспользоваться суматохой, но подобный кавардак совершенно непредсказуем. Люди, считающие себя профессионалами, действуют по-идиотски. Уверенные в собственной непогрешимости, они вообще не обдумывают свои поступки, считая их по умолчанию гениальными. Странные сигналы из космоса, которые эти квадратные головы считают мыслями, не может предвидеть даже Мориарти; да что там, даже сам Шерлок!

В день открытия саммита Шерлоку очень хотелось отключить телефон. Он боролся с этим желанием целых десять минут. Поборол.

Ничего не произошло.

Вообще.

Шерлок понял бы, если бы те орды спецназовцев и батальоны профессиональной охраны, которые нагнали обслуживать чёртов саммит, отразили нападение. Но никто не нападал. 

Версию отвлекающего манёвра Шерлок, конечно, тоже прорабатывал. Однако в это время не происходило ничего, совершенно ничего. Выставка детского рисунка в Кардиффе. Слёт-конференция служащих сети отелей «Хилтон» в Плимуте. Съезд Шотландской партии зелёных в Абердине. Массовая акция Коалиции «Уважение» в Лондоне — небольшое шествие с лозунгами, призывающими к разной пацифистской ерунде. Шерлок проверил всё. Пусто. Ничего масштаба Мориарти.

Не может же он, в самом деле, отвлекать внимание Шерлока от квартирной кражи.

А вот от похищения или убийства Джона — может. Да, это вполне в его стиле.

И ещё формулы. Стройные, красивые формулы, как солдаты на параде, будто их по росту подбирали, в смысле по длине. Пока Шерлок не запомнил каждый символ в них, он закрывал какую-нибудь, загибая лист бумаги — и, глядя на остальные, безошибочно её писал.

Стройная система. Одна формула цепляется за другую. Третья вытекает из второй. Странный яд, комплекс из нескольких ядов, вступающих в игру поочерёдно, составляющих уже в крови человека причудливые соединения.

Гениально, но до чего же непонятно.

Шерлок едва сдерживался, чтобы не поставить эксперимент на себе.

Тренькнул телефон — упала ещё одна смска от Майкрофта. Восьмая за сегодня. «Я ничего не понимаю». Удивительна любовь людей сообщать всем вокруг очевидную информацию.

— Джон, ты где?

— Принёс тебе чай, — раздражённо ответил Джон, заходя в комнату. — Ты просил.

— Разве? Прости, я задумался. Не отходи от меня, пожалуйста.

Джон смолчал, только скрипнул зубами.

Шерлок ещё раз пробежал глазами список украденных документов.

Это просто невыносимо.

*

— Это просто невыносимо, — пробормотал Шерлок, уткнувшись в экран ноутбука.

Джон сдержался. Пока он ещё мог сдерживаться. О, да, это было невыносимо — жить под бдительным оком Шерлока Холмса, не отходить от него дальше чем на два метра, отправляться в сортир и на работу в его компании. Не иметь ни капли свободного времени, ни сантиметра не отслеживаемого пространства. Всё время как на ладони, не под стеклом даже — между ними не было и стекла. А сейчас Джон порадовался бы и ему.

Как, наверное, ужасно чувствуют себя больные и заключённые, за которыми установлен круглосуточный надзор!

Пациенты с недоумением смотрели на странного человека, скорчившегося на стуле в углу и не отрывающего взгляда от стоящего у него на коленях ноутбука. Время от времени человек бормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое.

Джон нервничал.

— Слушай, — обратился к нему Шерлок, когда очередная пациентка вышла, — как ты думаешь, он мог интересоваться не саммитом, а планами зданий?

— Я думаю, что я вообще-то на работе, ты не заметил?

— Заметил. Здесь нет кухни с чаем. Да, я думаю, запросто мог, смотри...

— Шерлок, на работе я думаю о работе. И вообще, ты не мог бы посидеть тихо, _как будто тебя нет_?

Ответа не воспоследовало. Великий детектив или обиделся, или решил в кои-то веки сделать то, о чём попросили.

Приём тянулся долго, каждый новый посетитель страшно раздражал изумлёнными взглядами в сторону Шерлока, не давая забыть о его присутствии. Джон с детства терпеть не мог, когда за ним следили взглядом, заглядывали через плечо, смотрели, как он рисует, делает уроки, поливает цветы. Он сразу начинал сбиваться, делать ошибки, двигаться медленно и неуклюже. Шерлок не смотрел на него постоянно, но находился рядом каждую секунду, и это несказанно бесило.

Наконец смена закончилась. Джон взглянул на Шерлока — тот не замечал ничего вокруг, поглощённый своими исследованиями. Надо было позвать его, но не хотелось. В конце концов, сам он никогда не зовёт и не предупреждает, что куда-то собрался.

Джон снял пальто с вешалки, оделся. К сожалению, Шерлок заметил движение, захлопнул ноутбук, вскочил. Из кабинета они вышли вместе.

Джон не знал, как Шерлок отвоевал себе право находиться в кабинете врача во время приёма — и не хотел знать. Учитывая врачебную тайну, это нарушало все мыслимые запреты, но если кто-нибудь из Холмсов хотел чего-то добиться, препятствия испуганно самоустранялись. Так вышло и на сей раз, и Джону противно было копаться и выяснять, как именно Шерлок — или Майкрофт, неважно — это сделал.

По дороге домой ни Шерлок, ни Джон не проронили ни звука. О деле они на улице не разговаривали, а для непринуждённой беседы на отвлечённые темы Джон был слишком взбешён.

Но стоило двери дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит закрыться за их спинами, как Шерлок немедленно возгласил:

— Я уверен, что прав! Смотри: он выкрал документы, в которых расписано всё — где живут гости, куда их водят на экскурсии, где кормят, по каким улицам провозят. Ещё там списки охраны, но я проверил, там все до единого — скучные штатные охранники. Разных ведомств, конечно, но это неважно. А вот подробные планы зданий, с потайными выходами, схемами вентиляции и прокладки кабелей, могут быть интересны. Надо немедленно проверить их все, я сейчас...

— Да, я понял, ты сейчас. А я схожу и приготовлю себе поесть, раз уж мне нельзя пообедать где-нибудь в пабе. Миссис Хадсон, кажется, нет дома.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Хорошо, идём на кухню, я посижу там с ноутбуком.

— Слушай, тебе совершенно необязательно таскаться за мной по квартире! Могу я, чёрт возьми, в соседнюю комнату сходить без твоего бдительного контроля? Я не собираюсь выпрыгивать в окно или вылезать в вентиляционное отверстие, просто нарежу себе салат и зажарю стейк!

— Джон, я не буду тебе мешать, могу вообще с тобой не разговаривать, посижу и поработаю, что не так? Чего ты кричишь?

— Да то, что меня достало это! Постоянный надзор и контроль, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, Шерлок, это невыносимо! Ты разругался с Майкрофтом, потому что он пытался тебя опекать и давать советы, как жить, но если бы кто-нибудь попробовал контролировать тебя вот так ежесекундно, клянусь, ты в тот же день подсыпал бы ему яду или разбил голову табуреткой! 

— Джон, потерпи ещё немного...

— Да нет сил уже терпеть, понимаешь? Хоть на кухню отпусти меня одного наконец!

— Я тебя не понимаю, — в голосе Шерлока сквозило раздражение, — я же терплю твою заботу и не ору на тебя каждый раз, когда...

Что-то в голове Джона лопнуло с громким хлопком. Он сам не смог бы сказать, почему именно эти слова так вывели его из себя. Возможно, просто стали последней каплей. Он молча развернулся и стремглав выскочил из дома.

Больше всего Джон боялся, что Шерлок побежит за ним, начнёт скандалить прямо на улице, и придётся стиснуть зубы и вернуться. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Джон торопливо шагал по улице, сжимая кошелёк в кармане пальто и твёрдо решив немного проветриться, а потом всё же пообедать где-нибудь.

*

Шерлок несколько секунд постоял, глядя на закрытую дверь, потом достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер.

— Он сорвался, ведите. Я сейчас побегаю возле дома, на меня внимания не обращайте, — и отключился. Посмотрел на часы и ровно через минуту дёрнул дверь на себя.

Джон уже должен был уйти достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать его истошных воплей и не вернуться.

Да, стоило признать: Шерлок переборщил с контролем. Джон прав — он сам сбежал бы значительно раньше, да ещё и напакостил бы. Обидно: и это Мориарти предусмотрел.

Что ж, раз невозможно выиграть партию, играя по своим правилам, — сделаем вид, будто согласились на правила противника. Возможно, тогда задачу наконец удастся решить.

Шерлок оббежал вокруг квартала, крича: «Джон! Джон, вернись!», методично заглянул во все подворотни и заспешил дальше по Бейкер-стрит. Врезался в толпу, выходящую из метро, заюлил между прохожими — и аккуратно, пристраиваясь в тени людей повыше, сместился вбок. Маленькие хитрости, позволяющие оторваться от излишне любопытных глаз. Как неудобно быть выше среднего роста!

В дом он проскользнул с заднего хода — и сразу понял, что не один здесь. Дверь в гостиную была приоткрыта, а они с Джоном плотно закрывали её, уходя. Шерлок осторожно прокрался вдоль стены. Так и есть: на столе в гостиной стоял человек и засовывал что-то в плафон.

Времени на раздумья не было, и Шерлок метнулся вперёд. 

Это оказалось проще, чем он думал. Бросок, захват, звон разбитого стекла. Незваный гость лягнул Шерлока в грудь, прежде чем упал, Шерлок в ответ саданул ему кулаком под дых. Скорее по привычке: мёртвые не дышат и боли тоже, как выяснилось, не испытывают. Но мышцы у них вполне человеческие, так что вскоре незнакомец был надёжно связан: сначала Шерлок защёлкнул у него на руках наручники, которые всегда носил с собой, потом достал из буфета верёвку. Некстати вспомнилось: миссис Хадсон вечно ворчала, что Шерлок рассовывает странные вещи по странным местам. Надо будет показать ей этого джентльмена — вряд ли она его приглашала. 

Жаль только, что один из плафонов и ножка стола не пережили приключения. Шерлоку нравились этот стол и эта люстра.

Незнакомый мертвец злобно смотрел исподлобья. Шерлок не стал с ним разговаривать. Вместе этого он снова достал телефон, к счастью, не пострадавший в драке, и позвонил Лестрейду. Работа с людьми, конечно, входила в обязанности Шерлока, но по возможности он старался её избегать, особенно когда рядом есть специально натасканная на эти простые действия ищейка с отработанными до автоматизма навыками.

— Грег, мне надо, чтобы ты приехал, но никто не должен видеть, как ты заходишь в дом. Это очень важно. Речь идёт о... национальной безопасности.

— Почему тогда я? — спросили из трубки.

— Потому что я больше никому не доверяю, — раздражённо сказал Шерлок и нажал на кнопку отбоя.

Чтобы выяснить, что именно пытались засунуть в люстру, пришлось залезать на стул и вставать на цыпочки — сломанный стол не выдержал бы веса Шерлока. Порезав руку о край пострадавшего плафона, Шерлок нащупал и вытащил небольшой предмет.

Чёрный пластиковый прямоугольник чуть поменьше адаптера от ноутбука, с антенной. Как интересно.

— Что это? — спросил Шерлок. Молчание было ему ответом. — Ладно, посмотрю сам. 

Когда зашёл Грег, Шерлок возился с внутренностями устройства. Несколько микросхем, излучатель, настроенный непонятно на какую частоту и длину волны, датчики, в зависимости от внешних показаний непонятно чего автоматически регулирующие подачу... чего-то. Скорее всего, интенсивность излучения. 

— Привет, — сказал Шерлок. — Посмотри-ка на красавца, который лежит у стола. Внимательно посмотри. Можешь пощупать.

— Ого, — сказал Грег через полторы минуты. До него всегда долго доходило. — Что это за... Шерлок, в какое дерьмо ты вляпался?

— Проект Мориарти. К нему имеет какое-то отношение то вещество, которое вызвало пену изо рта твоего Андерсона. Вот эта штука, похоже, тоже. Можешь взглянуть?

Шерлок знал, что Грег знает, что он по сути просит провести экспертизу. Но слово «экспертиза» ощутимо пахло Андерсоном, и Шерлок отказывался его произносить.

— Возможно, милейший Джим хочет превратить меня в некое подобие этого неразговорчивого джентльмена. Или нет. Надо проверить это. Грег, ты же понимаешь: я не могу с таким идти в МИ-5. Там уже заинтересовались. Не хочу давать им информацию о технологии. А мне нужен толковый допрос, — Шерлок мотнул головой в сторону связанного мертвеца, — свидетеля.

Грег молчал. Шерлок ощутил некоторое беспокойство: законопочитание инспектора Лестрейда доходило до смешного. Пренебрежение к формальностям, даже малозначащим, вызывало у него раздражение — отчасти поэтому Шерлок так часто ими и пренебрегал. Грег гордился тем, что ни одно его дело не развалилось в суде из-за неправильно оформленных документов о следственных действиях, а Шерлок сейчас хотел, чтобы он не оформлял их вообще. 

— Если это выплывет, я в лучшем случае полечу с работы, — наконец сказал Грег.

Шерлок пожал плечами. Отрицать очевидное было не в его привычках.

— Мориарти собирает лучших специалистов в разных областях. Делает из них таких вот ходячих мертвецов. Не кривись, я знаю, это звучит глупо. Тем не менее передаёт суть. Недавно из МИ-5 один из его зомби украл секретные документы. Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю? Технология засвечена. Скоро он сделает нечто более значительное. Я должен знать что. Помоги мне.

Грег снова молчал, опустив глаза. В тишине гостиной негромко тикали часы. Внизу хлопнула дверь — судя по шагам, пришла миссис Хадсон.

— Хорошо, — коротко бросил Грег, встал, рывком поднял на ноги мертвеца. Придерживая его одной рукой, другой достал из внутреннего кармана прозрачный пакет. — Сложи сюда эту штуку, которую ты распатронил.

— И никаких протоколов, не забудь, — сказал Шерлок, торопливо заполняя пакет деталями.

— Не учи, — резко огрызнулся Грег. — Давай, пошёл. Ноги переставляй, я сказал. Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон.

— Здравствуйте, — домовладелица сначала улыбнулась, но потом выражение её лица изменилось. — Боже правый, мальчики, что вы тут наделали?

У Шерлока в кармане запиликал телефон.

*

Джон подошёл к стойке и открыл рот, чтобы сделать заказ, но все слова вдруг выветрились из головы. За стойкой сидел Уильям Фицрой и смотрел на него поверх стакана. 

Интересно, подумалось вдруг, если он прямо сейчас кинется бежать, кого схватит полиция? И не поздно ли?

А ведь Шерлок предупреждал...

Едва заметное движение руки Фицроя заставило Джона шарахнуться в сторону. У него за спиной что-то зазвенело, раздался визг. Джон не оборачивался, он рванул к выходу — старые военные рефлексы чуть припозднились, но в конечном счёте не подвели. 

Двое неприметных людей грамотно взяли его в «коробочку», в толпе и без оружия шансов прорваться не было. Джон всё-таки попробовал, вильнул, сбив с толку велосипедиста и напугав крохотную собачку, выгуливавшую почтенную даму, но суматоха не помогла. Грамотный захват – и вот Джона уже крепко держат. Один из незнакомцев — более высокий — тут же сказал: 

— Джон, спокойно, мы от Майкрофта.

Он поверил сразу. Эти люди были несомненно живые, и что-то — в лицах, в движениях — неуловимо роднило их с бойцами, которых они с Шерлоком видели в здании МИ-5. Кроме того, кто в здравом уме без прямого приказа назвал бы мистера Холмса по имени? Только сам Майкрофт мог велеть сказать о себе в такой форме.

— Там человек... за стойкой... Человек Мориарти.

Высокий кивнул. 

— С ним разбираются те, кто внутри. Не беспокойтесь. Пойдёмте, не стоит пугать прохожих.

— Подождите, — Джон мотнул головой. Почему-то стало отчаянно страшно за Шерлока. — Подождите. Мне надо поговорить с ним. Он... я думаю, он может сказать мне что-нибудь важное. Я не знаю... Не хочу объяснять на улице.

— Это может быть опасно, — возразил второй, пониже ростом. У него внезапно оказался густой бас.

— Я знаю. 

— Хорошо, — чуть поколебавшись, решил высокий. — Пойдёмте.

В пабе уже развили бурную деятельность крепкие вежливые парни, на вид — родные братья тех двоих, которые сейчас ни на шаг не отпускали Джона от себя. Спешно и аккуратно выводили посетителей, с извинениями и улыбками вешая им на уши лапшу про антитеррористические учения, обшаривали каждый дюйм помещения. Грамотно связанный Фицрой сидел за столиком в углу, подальше от окон, в компании трёх здоровяков. Лица у здоровяков были такие, словно им только что показали превращение вервольфа.

— Здравствуйте, доктор, — мягко улыбаясь, сказал Фицрой.

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Не скажу, что рад нашей встрече. 

Фицрой пожал плечами.

— Это было предопределено, доктор.

— Послушайте, я... Я не знаю, что творится в гениальной голове Шерлока Холмса, но... Чёрт. Послушайте, профессор, просто скажите мне что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

— Что-нибудь? — Фицрой задумался. — Хорошо. Знаете, нам не снятся сны. Интересный эффект, правда? В последний раз видел сон года полтора назад. Снилась полная белиберда, амур верхом на тигре... В общем, это как-то связано с... трансформацией.

Джон кивнул и поблагодарил, стараясь не выдать разочарования. Проклятый профессор слишком боится. Хотя что ему терять? Убить его невозможно, а если и удастся, он не против...

Люди Майкрофта, вежливые как королева Елизавета, проводили Джона до самой квартиры. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить нервы, и зашёл.

Шерлок валялся на диване и лихорадочно печатал на ноутбуке.

— Джон! — воскликнул от, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Букингемский дворец отравили!

— Что? — тупо переспросил Джон. Шерлок наконец посмотрел на него.

— Знаешь, — сказал он непривычно серьёзно, — принеси-ка чай, и я тебе всё расскажу. Мне надо это проговорить.

Наливая кипяток в чашки, Джон никак не мог понять, радует его или печалит, что объясняться не пришлось. С одной стороны, это хорошо, с другой... А Шерлок точно заметил, что он уходил?

Глупый вопрос после того, как он следил за каждым шагом Джона. Заметил, конечно. И послал его одного на кухню за чаем.

— Рассказывай, — Джон поставил чашку на столик у дивана.

— Смотри, — Шерлок откинулся назад, взял чай. — После той кражи из МИ-5 пробы воздуха стали брать где попало. Хм, надо спросить у Лестрейда, кто так запросто получает у него информацию. Возможно, это было не лучшей идеей... Ладно, поздно уже. Так вот, в Букингемском дворце нашли отраву, по химическому составу схожую с той, которая была у нас в вентиляции. Не идентичную, но очень похожую. Букингемский дворец закрыт на санобработку, отменены мероприятия на ближайшие две недели, все, кто был во дворце, проходят медобследование. Джон, ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Джон сморгнул.

— А какие именно мероприятия отменены?

— Я ещё не выяснил. Послал сообщение Майкрофту, он пришлёт список. Но ты думаешь в правильном направлении, молодец. Одно из двух: либо люди Мориарти собираются сделать что-то в больнице, где проходит обследование, либо дело действительно в отменённых мероприятиях.

— А что ты говорил про здания? — Джон чуть отодвинулся от Шерлока, потому что тот, жестикулируя, едва не выбил у него из рук чашку.

— Я ничего не успеваю проверить! — в отчаянии воскликнул Шерлок. — Всё слишком быстро, слушай, Джон, организуй ужин, а я пока поработаю толком. Мне надо выяснить, что происходит сейчас в тех зданиях, планы которых были в украденных документах. Я уверен, что пересечения найдутся.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с удивлением. Раньше он никогда не вёл себя так... по-человечески. Не будь этой истории с зомби, Джон решил бы, что дело в их ссоре, и Шерлок пытается загладить вину, которую внезапно сумел осознать — или, что более вероятно, Майкрофт подсказал. Но сейчас он испугался. А вдруг так проявляется действие той чертовщины, что превращает живых людей в мёртвых?

Задавать вопросы Джон не стал: просто молча вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз, на кухню домовладелицы. Если бы Шерлок знал, что те вещества всё ещё действуют, сам принял бы меры. 

— Миссис Хадсон! Вам помочь с ужином?

— Что значит «помочь», Джон? Я вам не домработница, я не собираюсь готовить ужин на всех!

— Хорошо, миссис Хадсон, я понял, так помощь нужна? — Джон не стал комментировать тот факт, что в духовке стоял кусок мяса, которого самой миссис Хадсон, учитывая её строгую диету, хватило бы на неделю.

— Можешь порезать салат, если хочешь. Только мелко! Возьми вон ту доску, побольше. И нож с красной ручкой. Ты не знаешь, как Шерлок умудрился сломать стол?

— Какой стол? Я только пришёл, ничего не знаю.

— Так я тебе сейчас расскажу. Представляешь, открываю дверь...

*

Шерлок методично проверял все здания, планы которых были в пресловутой украденной папке. Он ненавидел подобную работу — монотонную, скучную, в полиции на неё сажают наименее ценных сотрудников, именно поэтому полицейские настолько тупы. Некоторые из них вполне способны анализировать информацию, если не поленятся сами её добыть. Но когда трактовать приходится то, что принёс идиот, любовно отсеяв по-настоящему ценное и оставив шелуху, ничего кроме шаблонных версий из таких трактовок не получается. Шерлок давно установил эту простую истину и информацию всегда искал сам.

Народный Дворец, Ботанические сады, Научный центр, Музей святого Мунго, Келвингроув, Собор Глазго. Согласованы были и экскурсии по индивидуально разработанным маршрутам, но, к счастью, информация о них хранилась в другой папке.

Народный дворец. Ботанические сады. Научный центр...

Перебирать тонны информации, девяносто девять процентов которой никому не нужны, было ужасно скучно. В конце концов Шерлок ругнулся вполголоса и переключился на мероприятия Букингемского дворца. Та же монотонная скукота, но хоть какая-то смена деятельности.

Встреча с послом Таиланда. Майкрофт не мог подробнее написать? Награждение лауреатов Нобелевской премии. Приём в честь...

Стоп. 

Награждение лауреатов Нобелевской премии. А Майкрофт-то молодец, написал коротко и по делу. В памяти мгновенно всплыло ключевое слово.

Третьего числа в конференц-зале Научного центра в Глазго ведущие микробиологи встречаются на ежегодной конференции, традиционно проходящей в различных местах, предназначение которых — популяризация науки среди молодёжи. На конференцию приглашены лауреаты Нобелевской премии этого года, Уильям Берк и Фрида Дженкинс...

Пятого королева должна была наградить их за исследование — как там, в пресс-релизе Научного центра? — «спасшее много жизней и принесшее славу Британии». Что за исследование-то? 

— Джон! Чаю! — крикнул Шерлок. Пальцы бегали по клавишам, мозг работал, дофамины выделялись. Разве можно не любить эту работу?

Так-так. Уильям Берк и Фрида Дженкинс много лет практиковали в лепрозории и наконец научились окончательно излечивать проказу на любой стадии. Однако в ходе клинических испытаний их лекарственного комплекса выяснилось, что некоторые изобретённые ими средства останавливают некротические процессы в тканях, характерные для многих других заболеваний, от гангрены до сифилиса... Гениально, чёрт возьми! 

— Джон, это гениальный план, — Шерлок поднял горящие глаза на друга, принесшего очередную чашку. — Посмотри, он специально травит Букингемский дворец, чтобы королева приехала в Научный центр награждать микробиологов, сделавших открытие, которое ему отчаянно нужно!

— Ему — это Мориарти? — уточнил Джон.

— Ну да! Зная Её Величество, можно с уверенностью утверждать: раз она заявила публично, что Берк и Дженкинс в кратчайшие сроки получат награду из её рук, так и будет. Сорвалась встреча в Букингемском дворце? Отлично, заедем на час на конференцию, вручим награды. 

— Но там же будет полно охраны!

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— И что?

— И вентиляцию наверняка проверят!

— Значит, он не будет действовать через вентиляцию. Да мало ли, может, его боевики просто и нагло похитят и микробиологов, и королеву. А что им сделает охрана, пристрелит? 

— Свяжет.

— Джон, я не знаю, что именно он планирует, возможно, пустить в воздух сильнодействующее снотворное, возможно, применить излучатель вроде того, который засунули в наш плафон...

— Какой излучатель?

— А, да, тебя же не было. Маленький электронный подарок с передатчиком. Приёмника нет, ничего прослушивающего вообще. Интересно, почему. Хм, может, потому, что Мориарти не хочет получать своё излучение обратно? Чёрт, Джон, это гениально.

— Мёртвая королева, управляющая Британией во славу Джима Мориарти? По-моему, это чудовищно.

— Мне кажется, он уже собрал свою коллекцию почти полностью. Осталась самая верхняя полка, для алмазов.

— Для алмазов? Шерлок, ты говоришь метафорами? Ты точно здоров?

— Это распространённое выражение — «алмаз его коллекции», — раздражённо отмахнулся Шерлок. — Мориарти коллекционер, понимаешь, Джон? Ему важно не только привлекать в проект нужных людей, ему нужен азарт коллекционера, погоня за редкостями. Это же круто — целая королева, такой экспонат. 

— И единственный в мире консультирующий детектив? — Джон, кажется, оставил сантименты и пытался рассуждать здраво. — Да, пожалуй, в этом что-то есть. Он одержим тобой и властью, не удивлюсь, если где-то у него припрятана корона, точная копия настоящей...

— Не удивлюсь, если у него где-то припрятана настоящая корона, а в Тауэре хранится копия, — возразил Шерлок.

— Ну, или так. Да, похоже на правду: два зайца одним выстрелом, микробиологи для дела, королева — для души. Наверное, Мориарти это кажется красивым.

— Но это действительно красиво, Джон. Изящно. Пока все ищут таинственных террористов на саммите, он травит Букингемский дворец. И когда все нити сходятся в одной точке, наносит решительный удар... Позёр. Ему бы в цирк, натянуть на себя трико с блёстками и под барабанную дробь фокусы показывать. Или сценарии для Голливуда писать...

— Шерлок, ты злишься?

— Ужасно! Потому что это глупо, понимаешь? Глупо, смешно и слишком просто! — Шерлок сорвался с места и заметался по комнате. — Он мог бы заполучить своих микробиологов, и никто бы ничего не узнал, Джон!

— Как это — никто? Ты же понял, что документы были украдены ради плана здания.

— Так не надо было бы их красть, если бы не королева! Не так трудно разобраться в вентиляции Научного центра, это музей, в который пускают всех. Но если планируешь украсть королеву, надо знать все скрытые коридоры и потайные двери, и планы служебных помещений, и бог знает что ещё, потому что охрана Её Величества станет рыскать всюду, и обмануть её не так-то просто. Подпустить в вентиляцию можно что угодно, хоть цианистые соединения, но не когда Научный центр охраняет лучшая охрана страны! Да и королеву потом надо как минимум вынести из здания. Мориарти этим глупым азартом усложнил себе задачу, сделав её почти невыполнимой.

— Хорошо, что ты теперь будешь делать? Звонить Майкрофту?

Шерлок резко остановился. 

Разумеется, сообщить Майкрофту необходимо. Королева в опасности, это дело спецслужб. Но тогда он получит слишком много информации о технологии, у него её и так перебор. Ведь придётся рассказать и об установке с излучателем, согласиться на экспертизу в МИ-5, к тому же, Мориарти может для того, чтобы заполучить королеву и пресловутых микробиологов, применить наработки, о которых и Шерлок ещё не знает — и всё сразу попадёт в руки Майкрофту. А у него должностные обязанности, и он ими не поступится. Даже Грег поступился, но Майкрофт — никогда.

— Звонить ему, конечно, надо, — медленно произнёс Шерлок. — Но только тогда, когда мы уничтожим проект полностью. Чтобы его нельзя было восстановить.

— Всё можно восстановить, — возразил Джон. 

— Мориарти — тщеславный идиот. Своих учёных он тоже сделал мертвецами, значит, если уничтожить их...

— Как ты их уничтожишь?

— Понятия не имею. Вот это и надо придумать. Думай, Джон, ты врач. Как можно убить мертвеца?

Джон вздохнул. Шерлок его понимал и даже сочувствовал: решать задачу, которой согласно всему багажу твоих знаний не может существовать, непросто. Мозг от такого страдает.

— Зависит от того, почему они функционируют, — рассуждал Джон. — Что-то же даёт им энергию, понимаешь? Я вижу три варианта. Первый — они время от времени получают некую подзарядку, возможно, во сне.

— А они спят?

— Да, Фицрой сказал мне, что не видит снов. Не видит снов — значит, спит. Но, по словам опять же Фицроя, они много ездят по миру, кто их подзаряжает там? Если предположить, будто они сами, грубо говоря, вставляют батарейку, почему Фицрой не может умереть? Не восполняй энергию, и скоро сам помрёшь. 

— Джон, я тебя понял. Второй вариант — они настроены на то, чтобы получать подпитку извне, например, впитывать солнечную энергию. 

— Именно. Ну, и третий — что подпитка идёт постоянно, из какого-то стационарного источника, я не знаю, с телевышки излучение.

— Излучение? Хм, интересная мысль, Джон. Да, это похоже на правду...

Шерлок выхватил телефон и набрал номер. Слать Грегу сообщения имело смысл только когда он сидел на совешании или был дома, в остальное время он мог просто не обратить на них внимания.

— Как у тебя дела?

— С твоим парнем закончил, — моментально ответил Лестрейд, — сейчас доделаю кое-что срочное и приеду. Двадцать минут потерпишь?

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Грег, он хочет убить королеву. Третьего числа. Я должен сказать Майкрофту.

— Двадцать минут, Шерлок, — твёрдо повторил Грег. — Двадцать минут способна потерпеть даже королева.

Шерлок отключился и с силой швырнул телефон на диван.

*

Джон тихонько сидел в уголке и пил чай. Когда Шерлок метался по комнате, чудом не сбивая всё на своём пути, надо было вести себя как можно незаметнее, в случае особой необходимости иногда покладисто поддакивая. Сейчас поддакивания не требовались: Шерлок бегал молча.

Если бы не он, Джон, может, и сам бы побегал.

Инспектору Лестрейду открыла миссис Хадсон. Джон слышал, как она говорит: 

— О, хорошо, что вы приехали, мальчики заждались. Давайте пальто, я повешу.

Шерлок замер посреди комнаты. Инспектор негромко ответил миссис Хадсон, Джон не расслышал слов. Потом раздались шаги.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Лестрейд, заходя. — Шерлок, я принёс запись, будешь слушать или я расскажу вкратце?

— Рассказывай, потом послушаю. 

Лестрейд коротко кивнул. Похоже, он тоже хорошо изучил Шерлока и видел: сейчас у того фаза активной работы мозга, информация нужна концентрированно, как уголь печи.

— Парень назвался Майклом Трентоном, хотя на самом деле его зовут Джейсон Хаммерсмит, мы установили личность по фото, он разок засветился в базе лет восемь назад, превышение скорости. Хаммерсмит — настоящая фамилия, я проверил. Работал инструктором по стрельбе, с Мориарти пересёкся три года назад, к проекту присоединился добровольно. Всегда мечтал жить вечно. Обычный боевик, о технологии знает мало, говорит ещё меньше. 

— Где живёт?

— Не говорит, сейчас устанавливаем. Установку твою обнюхали со всех сторон, вряд ли выяснили намного больше, чем ты понял сам. Она настроена на излучение, причём волны, которые излучает, как бы подхватывает из окружающего пространства и перенаправляет. Фокусирует, я бы сказал. Природа волн непонятна, длину и частоту определить несложно, но остальное... Хаммерсмит отказывается говорить, зачем её ставил, однако пару намёков обронил, проговорился в мелочах. Тут надо, чтобы ты послушал, но я понял так: сначала пускают эту дрянь в вентиляцию, она делает своё дело, проводит как бы первую стадию трансформации. Потом нужна подпитка излучением, и превращение завершается. Что потом — не имею понятия.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона. Тот молча кивнул.

— Парни, может, теперь вы мне расскажете об этой чертовщине побольше? – Грег выразительно посмотрел на них.

Шерлок вздохнул, сел в кресло, привычным жестом соединил ладони перед лицом.

— Все эти люди, коллекция Мориарти, неживые, — медленно заговорил он. — Однако они двигаются, разговаривают, думают. Откуда энергия? Непохоже, чтобы они фотосинтезировали. Видимо, излучение, передаваемое установкой, — и есть та самая подпитка. Ты сказал, установка берёт её прямо из воздуха и фокусирует, направляя на нас, — значит, либо большой излучатель транслирует эти волны на весь Лондон, если не дальше, либо где-то неподалёку от Бейкер-стрит есть маленький ретранслятор. Впрочем, не о том сейчас надо думать. Главное — я понял, как уничтожить проект. 

— Отключить главный излучатель? — уточнил Джон. 

— Да. Он должен существовать, технология существует недавно, насколько я понял, меньше года, так, Грег?

— Хаммерсмит присоединился к проекту семь месяцев назад, — кивнул Лестрейд.

— Людей у Мориарти всё ещё не хватает, иначе он не отправил бы профессора математики ставить капсулу с отравой нам в вентиляцию, — продолжал Шерлок. Он говорил всё быстрее, увлекаясь. — Раз не хватает людей, значит, есть шанс, что большой излучатель пока один. Его надо найти и отключить, давайте все вместе думать, как его найти. 

— Ну, это излучение, — неуверенно сказал Лестрейд. — Значит, теоретически оно может давать помехи... Хм, на практике оно их не даёт, заметили бы. Ну, оно может взаимодействовать как-то с другими волнами... Можно попробовать набрать приборов, фиксирующих разные излучения, и сравнить их показатели в разных местах города...

— Долго, третьего числа Мориарти похитит королеву и микробиологов, которые нужны ему для проекта. Надо определить место. По идее все мертвецы должны жить где-то недалеко от излучателя, ведь если им приходится ездить по миру, то значительную часть времени они проводят без подзарядки, и надо использовать каждую минуту... Грег, что такое?

— Подожди, мне пришло сообщение. Хм. Шерлок, ты веришь в бога?

— Глупый вопрос. Никогда не интересовался им.

— А зря. Уитком-стрит, маленький отель. Хаммерсмит живёт там.

— Уитком-стрит, — Шерлок кинулся к ноутбуку. — Так, рядом Театр принца Уэльского, кинотеатр, казино... Что ещё? Куча баров — «Том Крибб», «Тигр! Тигр!», мелкие кафешки...

— Подожди, Шерлок, — Джон едва не подпрыгнул на диване. — Фицрой! Он сказал мне, что когда видел сон в последний раз, полтора года назад, ему снился амур верхом на тигре, это может что-то значить?

— Амур? На тигре? Хм... Да! Я нашёл, да! «Амуры Лондона», музей любовной романтики! Он здесь же, на Пикадилли, девять залов гламурной ерунды. Ай да профессор! Грег, мы должны немедленно проверить.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Лестрейд, — дай мне полчаса. Нам ведь надо сделать всё так, чтобы твой Мориарти ничего не заподозрил, верно?

*

Шерлоку отчаянно хотелось взять автомат, выйти на улицу и резко уменьшить поголовье лондонцев. Желание было таким ярким, таким объёмным, что Шерлок, кажется, мог покатать его в руке. Сейчас надо действовать, бегать, искать, а он сидит как дурак на диване, следит через веб-камеру за тремя идиотами-констеблями, недоумённо прочёсывающими Пикадилли с разными приборами в руках, и мозг запоздало подкидывает в пазл недостающие детали.

Задача Уильяма Фицроя не ограничивалась ядом в вентиляции. Мориарти велел ему напугать Джона. Если предположить, что яд усилил бы эмоциональную восприимчивость — а химический состав позволяет сделать такое предположение, — тогда становится понятным, почему Джон бесился, когда Шерлок его опекал, ведь некоторое количество отравы они оба успели вдохнуть. Возможно, на это и был расчёт: Фицрой заставляет Джона нервничать, от яда тот накручивает себя больше и больше, высказывает свои невнятные опасения Шерлоку, но тот ничего не знает и, конечно, отмахивается от явной ерунды, и, наконец, примерно к тому времени как первая фаза заканчивается, Джон срывается. Срывы у него всегда происходят одинаково: он убегает «погулять». Там его ловит Фицрой... И что дальше? А дальше — Шерлок, нервы которого тоже расшатаны ядом. Может, волнение ускоряет трансформацию? Или Мориарти просто собрался шантажировать Шерлока Джоном? Скорее всего, и то и другое одновременно. 

Дурацкий план. И дурацкая идея — поручить его реализацию человеку, мечтающему умереть. 

Шерлок хмыкнул. Действительно, в последнее время он стал более эмоционально думать о Мориарти. Неужели яд действует до сих пор? Они же дышали им буквально несколько минут. Пожалуй, имеет смысл беспокоиться за королеву.

Идиоты-констебли, обвешанные дозиметрами, вольтметрами и прочей ерундой, чувствовали себя ещё большими идиотами, чем обычно, и дёргались слишком заметно, хотя делать им было ничего не нужно, ну почему они такие болваны! К счастью, одному из них попался воришка, и в привычной обстановке он стал вести себя спокойнее. Шерлок отслеживал показания приборов, нетерпеливо ёрзая. Есть закономерность, есть! Мелкие отклонения от нормы, происходящие одинаково у разных измерителей. Отойдёшь дальше бара «Тигр! Тигр!» — нет отклонений. Пройдёшь несколько шагов — есть отклонения.

Констебль, оформляющий задержание воришки, попросил быть понятыми девушек, выходящих из «Амуров». Те кивнули, соглашаясь. Ну же, ещё шаг в их сторону... Молодец!

Показания всех закреплённых на полицейских датчиков тут же обрабатывались компьютером. Шерлок смотрел на выстраивающийся график и кивал. «Амуры Лондона» в эпицентре. Излучатель однозначно там.

— Грег, мы должны его уничтожить. Немедленно. Не смотри на меня как на ненормального, я не могу сказать ничего Майкрофту, пока он работает!

— Шерлок, там сейчас куча народу. Нас пристрелят раньше, чем мы к нему подойдём. Давай хоть ночи дождёмся. 

Проклятье! Слово «ждать» — самое отвратительное на свете.

— Уводи оттуда своих идиотов, всё ясно.

Грег кивнул и забубнил в телефон. 

— Упражнение для чистого ума, — с отвращением пробормотал Шерлок, — даже ноги не размять.

— Не нервничай так, — сказал Грег, убирая телефон в карман.

Зашёл Джон, поставил на столик чай. Кажется, в последнее время они пили его не переставая.

— Шерлок, а ты уверен, что всё это, ну, стоит усилий? — спросил Джон, садясь рядом. — Ведь химический состав отравы у них есть...

— Откуда, кстати? — резко спросил Шерлок у Лестрейда.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Не имею понятия, я не передавал никому результаты экспертизы.

Шерлок немедленно достал телефон.

— Майкрофт! А с чего вдруг стали проверять воздух в Букингемском дворце?

— Здравствуй, Шерлок, я тоже рад тебя слышать, — ответила трубка мерзким голосом брата. — В Темз-хаусе нашли странные соединения, в той комнате с документами. Майерс настояла, чтобы проверили всё, поверхности, пол, стены, воду в кране... 

— Я понял.

— Шерлок, что...

— Перезвоню вечером.

Шерлок бросил телефон на столик и посмотрел на Джона.

— Тебе не кажется, что слишком много... совпадений?

— Мне кажется, ты сильно нервничаешь. Мориарти, возможно, тоже — он ведь как никогда близок к цели.

— Цели у него...

— Вы психи оба, — подал голос Грег. — Шерлок, ты знаешь, я к тебе хорошо отношусь, но давай смотреть правде в глаза. Вы действительно психи, просто каждый по-своему. Это не совпадения, просто он идёт к цели, прёт буром, ты такой же, когда дело вот-вот раскроется.

Шерлок подумал и кивнул. Думает ли он сейчас, чем занят Мориарти? Нет, ему бы в «Амуры» поскорее попасть. Успеть переиграть, добежать первому. 

Что ж, может, это и ошибка. Но другого выхода Шерлок пока не видел.

— Ну, допустим, в музей мы зайдём, — задумчиво рассуждал Грег. — Там электронный замок, взломать его — плёвое дело, мы как раз недавно взяли автора одной любопытной программы. Потом у нас будет несколько минут.

— Так много? — Шерлок посмотрел на Лестрейда с сомнением.

— Я же говорю — любопытная программа. Сигнализация срабатывает не сразу. Излучатель должен стоять примерно под антенной, это где-то... где-то здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в схему музея, которую Шерлок как раз открыл на ноутбуке. 

— Да, третий зал, согласен.

— Ну, положим, нашли мы его, дальше что?

— Уничтожить. Хоть взорвать.

— Так, — уточнил Грег, — то есть ты мне предлагаешь незаконно проникнуть на территорию музея и, действуя по предварительному сговору группой лиц, умышленно нанести ущерб путём уничтожения экспонатов способом, опасным для жизни и здоровья неограниченного числа граждан?

Джон с уважением посмотрел на инспектора. Выдать подобную конструкцию на одном дыхании он бы не смог.

Шерлок с готовностью кивнул.

— Понятно, — Грег снова взялся за телефон. — Андерсон, мне сегодня к половине двенадцатого ночи нужна взрывчатка локального действия. Очень локального, я бы сказал, точечного. Не знаю, какой объём, но вряд ли больше одного музейного зала. Задача — чтобы остался минимум следов. Знаешь, где находится музей «Амуры Лондона»? Да, на Пикадилли. Вот к нему. Ну просто нужно. Да. Постарайся, пожалуйста.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Я всегда говорил: из твоей команды при случае получится отличная организованная преступная группа. И нечего кричать, что это я мечтаю податься в нарушители закона.

— Шерлок, — покладисто ответил Грег, — ты же знаешь: больше всего нас раздражают в людях наши собственные недостатки. Донован с Андерсоном потому так и бесятся, что сами от тебя недалеко ушли. Давай пока, я не знаю, хоть в шахматы поиграем. До ночи ещё далеко.

— Я выиграю у тебя сто раз из ста, — буркнул Шерлок.

— И ладно. Зато время убьём.

Сто раз он выиграть не успел. Только двадцать три. Потом Грег поднялся и сказал: 

— Ну что, поехали?

— Андерсон взрывчатку-то привезёт? — с сомнением спросил Джон.

Грег пожал плечами.

— Да куда он денется?

На Пикадилли поехали на метро — так больше шансов остаться незамеченными. Но стоило им выйти наверх — как раз напротив злополучного бара «Тигр! Тигр!» — и счёт пошёл на минуты.

Шли быстро, почти бежали. Возле музея — пошлые розовые тона, гадко мерцающая вывеска — было тихо, но практически одновременно с ними ко входу подъехала машина, чёрный «Форд». Из неё вышел Андерсон, окинул компанию недовольным взглядом, протянул Грегу пакет, сказал: «Психи» и сел обратно. Машина отъехала метров на тридцать, остановилась, мигнула фарами.

Грег тем временем не глядя передал пакет Джону и, недолго повозившись с замком, открыл дверь.

— Скорее, — бормотнул Шерлок и бросился внутрь.

В третьем зале, прямо посередине, на большой кровати возлежала не то восковая, не то пластиковая Клеопатра. Единственный крупный предмет в помещении, от которого к тому же тянулась к потолку какая-то леска. Шерлок кинулся к Клеопатре; Грег включил дозиметр, предусмотрено переданный вышедшей в магазин миссис Хадсон одним из констеблей.

— Отклонение три с четвертью, — кивнул он. — Это эпицентр.

Шерлок лихорадочно ощупывал Клеопатру. Наконец нашёл то, что искал: у её головы откидывалась крышка, и там, внутри, лежал совсем небольшой прибор. Мерно мигала жёлтая лампочка. Леска, тянущаяся из головы к потолку, на самом деле оказалась тонкой проволокой.

— Оно, давай! — резко бросил Шерлок, протягивая руку. Грег дал ему пакет со взрывчаткой, предварительно забрав оттуда пульт с кнопкой — дёшево и банально, ничего более оригинального Андерсон, конечно, придумать не смог. Ну да ладно, лишь бы работало.

— Сюда бегут, — сказал Джон.

Грег кивнул:

— Трое вроде.

— Да слышу я! — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Всё, готово, уходим отсюда!

Они кинулись к аварийному выходу, ссыпались вниз по лестнице. Сзади громыхнул взрыв. Двое рослых парней в камуфляже заступили дорогу, у одного из них Джон выстрелом выбил из руки пистолет — Грег удовлетворённо крякнул. Шерлок с трудом сдерживал рефлексы: хотелось применить пару болевых приёмов, но здесь они были неэффективны. Поэтому он просто бросился на ближайшего к нему амбала, пытаясь повалить и зафиксировать руки. Грег с Джоном повисли на втором. Скоро на обоих мертвецах защёлкнулись наручники — Грег, как и Шерлок, всегда носил их с собой.

Секунды убегали. Шерлок опасался увидеть у входа в «Амуров» толпу мертвецов, но когда они с Джоном и Грегом выскочили на улицу, бегущие фигуры были ещё довольно далеко. Всё тот же чёрный «Форд» с визгом тормознул перед самым носом Джона, развернулся, распахнулись две правые дверцы. Джон втиснулся на переднее сидение, Шерлок с Грегом — на заднее, и «Форд» рванул с места, не дожидаясь, пока они устроятся. 

Вела Донован. Андерсон сидел сзади, равнодушно глядя в окно.

По машине стреляли, но Донован так виртуозно нарушала все правила дорожного движения сразу, что «Форд» ехал, казалось, в разные стороны одновременно. Попасть в него было не проще, чем во взбесившегося носорога.

— Мы куда едем? — отдышавшись, поинтересовался Джон.

— К Темз-хаусу, разумеется, — ответила Донован. — Пусть-ка они нас там возьмут. К тому же, псих ведь должен отчитаться своему высокопоставленному братцу, верно?

Шерлок смолчал. Откровенно говоря, у него отчаянно болела грудина, куда изо всей силы саданул один из мертвецов.

— Машина откуда? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Напрокат взяли, — лениво отозвался Андерсон.

— Кто брал?

— Сэр, — проникновенно произнесла Донован, — мы полицейские. Это значит, что когда мы совершаем преступления, то предусматриваем всё. Кроме логики некоторых психов, но сейчас эти психи нас искать не станут.

— Кто машину брал, вы можете ответить?

— Я, — сказал Андерсон и показал фото.

Андерсон на нём угадывался с трудом. А вот Мориарти — с первого взгляда.

— Круто, — с уважением протянул Лестрейд. — Сам гримировался?

Андерсон с достоинством кивнул и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Фотография загорелась.

Машина летела по ночным улицам, и из неё доносился многоголосый хохот.

* На Воксхолл-кросс находится штаб-квартира MИ-6.  
** Штаб-квартира MИ-5.  
*** MИ-5 делит здание с Министерством по делам Северной Ирландии.  
**** «Белый пластик» — устоявшийся термин для полностью поддельных электронных карт, сделанных злоумышленником, а не украденных, например. На их магнитные ленты наносятся коды, обычно — украденные у реальных кард-холдеров


End file.
